


Lost

by SergeantMoosche



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mechpreg, Multi, Sparklings, Violence, few OCs of mine, mentions of possible child abuse, mentions of rape (just in case), mentions of torutre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMoosche/pseuds/SergeantMoosche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bot wakes up two and a half years after Optimus sacrificed himself to restore Cybertron. While it is not blooming, the few Cybertronians that managed to survive the war are hard at work restoring the planet to it's former glory. But there is still a threat in the name of the Decepticons, with an Autobot taken when he was most vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure on how these chapters have turned out so I may go back and forth rewriting a few of them. But for now, have the first chapter. 
> 
> Where this came from in my head I don't know. . . 
> 
> Be prepared for a lot of speech and explaining. It has been two years after all for them

Bright blue optics onlined slowly, taking in the bright room. He frowned as the beeping got on his nerves. What was beeping? Why was it close? Where was he? No one else was here, so why was he on his own? He wiggled his fingers, slowly getting the feel of them back and rubbing at his facial plates. The shape of his fingers and arms made him frown. When did his frame change? 

"Ratchet! He's awake!" 

He recognised the voice. A young velvet voice. One that got on his nerves.

He yanked the sticky scanner off the side of his helm and went to pull the drop out of his arm when a white arm stopped him. Why were they stuck to him? He looked up at the white and orange mech staring at him in hope. 

"R-Ratchet?" 

It all suddenly smacked him in the helm and he groaned from the force. Ratchet pushed him back into the now reclining berth, softly rubbing his arm. When it finally calmed down, he stared up at Ratchet before dragging the medic down for a deep kiss. Oh how he missed the feel of the medic against him. Wait. Why was Ratchet here?

"Optimus. Not here." Ratchet whispered, hearing some chatter from outside. 

Optimus almost whined, just wanting to be with his medic a while longer. But turned to what was confusing him. "What happened to you?"

Ratchet had frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"I sacrificed myself to save Cybertron. I'm in the Well. What happened? Why are you here?!"

Ratchet sighed. "We lost you yes. But Primus wanted to give you back. With your old frame as well. Practically a complete reset, no matrix, no upgraded armour." 

Optimus stared at Ratchet in wonder. "No matrix. Then how do I remember everything? Who's looking after Cybertron?"

"Enough talk about politics yet." Ratchet softly scolded. "But I can't tell you how you remember. I'm just thanking Primus I have my spark mate back."

Optimus smiled at the medic. His spark mate. He probably would've let a tear fall if he wasn't trying to keep his composure. "How long have I been gone?"

"Almost two years." Ratchet sighed. "You'll be suprised at what has happened." 

"In a good way or bad way?" Optimus teased. 

But his playful smile fell at Ratchet's saddened expression. "I wish I could say it was all good." 

"Ratchet? What's happened?" Optimus frowned, almost demanding. 

"I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" 

The pair just caught Wheeljack's shape storming past the window, with Bulkhead chasing after him. 

Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nasal ridge. "Ultra Magnus has gone missing and Wheeljack can't feel anything from his side of the bond."

Optimus's optics widened. "I just hope we can find him." 

"Prowl's got three search teams out looking for him. Each have come back with nothing. Wheeljack is going simple without him. I . . . I don't even think Ironfist knows what's going on." Ratchet explained. 

"Ironfist? I guessed Prowl was still alive all these years but I don't recognise the name." Optimus frowned

Ratchet smiled. "He's Magnus and Wheeljack's sparkling. Spitting image of Magnus." 

"He must miss Magnus." Optimus mumbled. 

"Wheeljack constantly keeps him occupied so he doesn't ask about his carrier. I'm not sure if they managed to establish a bond between them. It doesn't look likely." Ratchet explained, lowering himself into the seat beside Optimus. 

"What else have I missed?" Optimus asked. 

"You really want to go through it all?" Ratchet laughed sarcastically. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus gets to meet the little scamp called Ironfist after he managed to evade his sire from a medical check up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The begining chapters are a bit short. But that's because I don't want to explain too much. I want to have the building of Cybertron to your imagination. But I will add any specific buildings and areas that have been rebuilt. 
> 
> And I don't want to give much away about Ultra Magnus.......

Optimus was glad of the free reign of the medical facility. His leg joints were aching from being kept in the berths for so long. He wasn't allowed out of the medical facility in case his frame hadn't quite caught up with his processor or vice versa. He was glad to talk to various soldiers who managed to survive the long war and was quite happy to see him. Along with a few Decepticons who had called a truce for a better life on Cybertron. 

To which they were glad to have Knock Out, as many of the Decepticons were still a little wary of the Autobots. Some had warmed to Ratchet’s kindness and some became emotional at the thought that some could care as much as he did about his patients. The few he passed, stopped him and said that they were glad to have Cybertron in peace instead of the violence that Megatron brought. And that they should’ve stuck with the Autobots when they had the chance to. Optimus just smiled and explained that, that was their choice. After all, that’s what they were fighting for in the first place.

Walking past a small line of benches outside a private room, he heard a small warble. He suddenly stopped and looked around, wondering if he'd imagined it. Until he heard a squeak and a tap on the door. It sounded frightened. He cautiously and slowly opened the door, checking it was empty first. He didn't see anything unusual in the room until something brushed his pede. Glancing down, he found a small blue sparkling, shaking with tears down his facial plates. A miniature of Magnus.

"Oh. You must be Ironfist." Optimus smiled, kneeling down to pick up the frightened sparkling. "It's alright. Did you get lost?" 

Ironfist nodded, chewing on his knuckles. "Sire." 

"I'll find him. Don't worry." Optimus softly spoke to the sparkling, cradling him close to his frame. 

Optimus once again wandered the halls, looking for Wheeljack. Ironfist clung to the ex-prime, almost trying to bury himself in the strong spark. The prime started to worry when there was no sign of the sparkling's sire. Not even the medics had seen him for a while. He was about to give up when the bot in question trudged out of an examination room. Wheeljack frowned at Optimus in curiosity, wondering why the Prime would come down to see him. 

Until he noticed Ironfist. 

"Is he alright?!" Wheeljack demanded, taking Ironfist from Optimus and holding him close. 

"He seems to be fine. A little frightened though." Optimus reassured. 

"Where did you find him?" Wheeljack asked, easily dividing his attention. 

"In ward C?" Optimus tried to recall. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was wandering. 

Wheeljack sighed. "Ward C is the carrier recovery ward after Ward D was destroyed by the Decepticons. I'm sure you've heard about Magnus."

"He was here when he went missing?!" Optimus exclaimed. 

"An hour after giving birth to Ironfist." Wheeljack mumbled. "An hour. He didn't have any strength left in him to even lift a limb! I should've been there with him!" 

"You can't blame yourself for everything Wheeljack. The Decepticons are more to blame than anyone else." Optimus reassured. "I'm sure he wouldn't go down without a fight anyway."

"I keep telling myself that. That he's alive and will just walk through the doors with a small scratch or something silly. That he'll come back for Ironfist." Wheeljack smiled. "I bet this one thinks it as well. But each search team has come back with nothing."

"I will always believe a missing mech is alive until I actually see it with my own optics." Optimus smiled softly. "Wheeljack, if you feel like it's getting to you and can't cope. Then I can look after Ironfist for a while."

Wheeljack closed his optics. "I can't ask you to do that once you've just come back. You should be reacquainting yourself with survivors, spending time with Ratchet, doing other things than babysitting my sparkling."

"It's no fuss Wheeljack. Knowing the bots around here, they'll want me as a leader and it would give us both a break." Optimus shrugged. "He really is like Magnus." 

"First time I'd seen Magnus smile was when he had this little one in his arms." Wheeljack mused. "He was pretty excited for him. Never showed it of course."

Ironfist snorted from Wheeljack's shoulder, deep in recharge after being lulled into it by his sire’s calm EM field and spark, oblivious to the conversation. Wheeljack and Optimus chuckled. Wheeljack hugged him closer, making the sparkling comfier against his frame. The small frame whirred as he slept, his hands and pedes clenching and opening. He was just an adorable little thing when he wasn't having tantrums for no reason. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team have a little down time together with some old friends to welcome Optimus back into the land of the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god. I've been so busy that I forgot all about this. I can hopefully start regular updates once I can regain the plan for this.

"He's such an adorable little scraplet." Ratchet mused. 

Optimus was finally discharged and allowed to be in peace on his home planet. To celebrate Bumblebee decided to gather team prime in the small square in the almost finished Iacon, as well as a few extras; Prowl, Jazz and their little sparkling Bluestreak. Bluestreak was the equivalent of a five year old human. 

He was great at playing games with Ironfist and acting like a big brother to the younger sparkling, being more like Jazz than Prowl. Smokescreen sat with the pair playing a game that had small gem marbles. Smokescreen didn't quite understand the game but was there just to make sure Ironfist didn't try to eat the marbles. Though he was quite fascinated by them skating across the metal floor, than eating them. The few he did managed to get his hands on, he just turned them around and around, marvelling at the swirls of colours.

"They both are." Jazz laughed as Ironfist's jaw dropped in excitement as Bluestreak flicked another marble. 

"Yeah, because you let them have their own way!" Prowl sneered playfully. 

"Ironfist's quite a quiet sparkling anyway." Wheeljack mumbled, almost falling into recharge in his seat. 

"Are you sure you're coping Wheeljack?" Prowl frowned in concern. "You can ask any one of us for help. You realise that right?"

Wheeljack glared at Prowl. "I'm fine. He's just not recharging recently. He doesn't say if he's having any bad dreams. He just sniffles and crawls into berth with me." 

Ratchet hummed. "He can crawl out of the cot?"

Wheeljack chuckled. "He's done it since he was half a stellar cycle old. Don't know how he figured it out without hurting himself or me catching him."

"His development is going smoothly?" Ratchet checked. "His vocaliser should start forming words soon"

"Yeah." Wheeljack smiled. "He can say Sire, yes and no. That's all I can get him to say at the moment."

"Look Creators!" Bluestreak yelled, pointing to the sky. 

Predaking and the two younger predacons flew above them in a triangle formation. Screeching at the group as they passed over, the only ones allowed wherever they wanted in the sky. They were kind enough to help look for Ultra Magnus and Predaking had helped to get Optimus to the medics when they had found his body. In return, they were granted one of Cybertron's smaller cities to grow and repopulate the predacon species. Since then, they hadn't had any trouble from the trio. 

Ironfist had tried to hide in Smokescreen's chassis when Predaking called out. The sparkling had never seen them before. Wheeljack had laughed at Ironfist's scared but curious looks up at the sky. Ironfist slid off Smokescreen's lap and dragged himself over to his sire, his arms out and asking to be picked up. Wheeljack had pulled him up and held him against his chassis as Ironfist started to drift off into recharge. 

"Wheeljack. Not to scare you but I've noticed something with Ironfist." Ratchet carefully said. "His pedes look a bit stiff as he crawled."

Wheeljack smirked. "He's like his carrier when it comes to dirt. He hates it and demands me to carry him a lot. He's fine at home. I don't know how to say no to him."

"It doesn't look to bad. It may just take him longer to learn to walk." Ratchet added. 

"Bluestreak had that." Jazz noted. "He wouldn't let go of Prowler no matter what for some reason. So his pedes started off stiff and it took us almost a stellar cycle to get him to walk. "

Wheeljack sighed and rubbed Ironfist's back as he snored quietly. Ironfist's hands curled against his sires plating and snuggled closer, chirping happily. 

Bumblebee chucked lightly. "On a funnier note, Smokescreen over there is getting broody being around Ironfist and Bluestreak."

Smokescreen blushed and pretended not to hear his mate. Until Prowl spoke up. "Praxians are known for brooding a lot. I had that programming shut off once the war started. Carrier Praxians are unable to turn it off however." 

"Hey! Just imagine being Polyhexian. We were built to just be carriers!" Jazz reassured the younger Praxian. "But it came in handy when Bluestreak decided to make himself known. It made an easy choice for us both."

"I would've said Prowl to be a carrier." Bulkhead piped up. "I mean I read or heard once that it's often the larger mate who takes on the carrying duties?"

"It is if there is such a size difference like between you and Arcee then yes, that saying is true. But Jazz and Prowl on the other hand, it doesn't matter. The worst, physically, that could happen is that the torso plates expend slightly." Ratchet corrected. 

"Right." Bulkhead mumbled, finally understanding. 

Ratchet's comm pinged insistently. As much as he wanted to ignore it, after the sixth beep in his audial he has to excuse himself. 

_:: ratchet here::_

_:: it's Knock Out. We have a bit of a problem here. ::_

_:: what sort of problem? ::_

_:: umm. Predaking just brought in Ironfist. But I know he's with his sire. ::_

_:: WHAT?! HOW?! I'M ON MY WAY ::_

"I'm sorry to leave early but there's an emergency in the medical facility."  Ratchet sighed. "And Wheeljack. I think you'll need to come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens . . . Just who is this new sparkling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'm back to monthly updates on things. I'm up to my eyeballs in work this month so expect some slow posts but I'm excited to get this done. 
> 
> Enjoy

Wheeljack followed Ratchet through the medical facility, not knowing why Ratchet had told him to follow. He held Ironfist tighter against his chassis and walked just behind Ratchet. Ironfist babbled away in his own little language, trying to reach Wheeljack’s dorsal fins and nearly succeeding.

When they finally got to the observation corridor, Wheeljack stopped.

“That’s the sparkling and carrier care?” He asked, staring up at the room letter.

Ratchet turned to him with a grim look on his facial plates. “Yes. Knock Out commed me to come here. I didn’t want to give you too much hope if it’s not what you expect.”

Wheeljack gave Ratchet a strange grin. “I’m sure I can handle whatever by now.”

As if on cue, Knock Out appeared from inside the room. “Ah! Just the bots we needed to see.”

“What’s this problem that you have?” Ratchet asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Knock Out scratched the back of his head. “Well . . . It’s hard to explain. You better see for yourself.”

He led the pair into the observation room, with Wheeljack keeping Ironfist’s helm away from the window. The sparkling struggled with his sire’s hold and fidgeted in his arms. Wheeljack rolled his optics at Ironfist and sighed at his son’s constant fidgeting, placing him on the ground to crawl about. He stood back up, glancing at Ratchet, who was stunned into almost stalling. Wheeljack slowly turned to the window and almost stalled himself.

Ironfist was on the other side of the window, being examined by First Aid. Tear streaks were stuck to his face and he tried getting away from Aid every time the medic tried touching him. His optics flickered and was on the verge of emergency shutdown by the looks of it. Wheeljack had to glance back down at Ironfist by his own pedes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

“Now you see our problem.” Knock Out mumbled, watching the sparkling in concern. “He’s extremely malnourished to the point of emergency stasis. But he won’t let anyone near him. He shrieked the place down when I tried first. He was quieter when Aid took over but he’s still afraid.”

“Where did he come from?” Ratchet asked softly, not taking his optics off the sparkling.

Knock Out shrugged. “We don’t know exactly. Predaking came storming in with him.”

“Where did Predaking find him?” Wheeljack added, hope glistening on the edges of his optics.

“Out in the rust forest.” Knock Out replied.  “He was flying over to look for a nest or something along those lines. And heard him. Though . . . Predaking thinks it’s a femme.”

Ratchet and Wheeljack frowned.

“How?” Ratchet asked, frowning. “Unless he’s seen her spark, there’s no way of telling.”

Knock Out shrugged again. “I couldn’t tell. He won’t let us . . .”

Ratchet left the observation room to help Aid get the sparkling to fuel. Wheeljack bent down to pick Ironfist up and hold him close to his chest, his processor racing a hundred miles an hour. Ironfist stared up at his sire in wonder and confusion, babbling and petting Wheeljack’s jaw. Ironfist’s optics widened when he saw his clone from the other side of the window and leant towards it. Both his hands touched the cool glass, his helm tilting side to side as he tried to make out what he was seeing. He looked between the clone and his sire a few times before pointing to himself.

“I don’t know either scraplet.” Wheeljack sighed, adjusting his grip on his son.

Knock Out reached up to turn the speaker for the observation room on.

“Hey little one.” Ratchet cooed, holding his arms out to the wary sparkling. “It’s alright. You’re with Uncle Ratchet now.”

The little ones optics brightened slightly and his helm tilted.

“You recognise my voice?” Ratchet asked, kneeling down beside the bed to be level with him.

He shifted away from Ratchet slightly, but not as much as he did for Aid.

“Hey now. There’s no need to be afraid.” Ratchet smiled softly. “I’m here to fix you up.”

The sparkling’s optics widened in horror and tried scrambling away from Ratchet. Ratchet shot up and caught him from falling off the other side of the bed. Now he was screaming from the top of his vocal box. Through the struggling, Ratchet managed to get a sedative into the sparkling to calm him down into recharge.

“Get me an energon drip for a sparkling.” Ratchet ordered Aid, who quickly shot off to get one.

“No wonder he’s so scared.” Knock Out mumbled. “If that’s how medics were treating him wherever he came from.”

Ironfist still leant against the window, frowning and staring straight at the sparkling. Until he suddenly turned to Wheeljack.

“SI!”

Wheeljack blinked. “That’s me.”

“No! Si!” Ironfist exclaimed, pointing at the sparkling.

Wheeljack frowned. “What?”

“Si!” Ironfist banged on the glass, making Ratchet look up and the sparkling stir.

Wheeljack pulled him away from the glass to quieten him. “I think someone’s tired.”

“NO!”

Wheeljack almost visibly jumped at the sudden yell from Ironfist. The little one had sounded so much like his carrier, it shocked Wheeljack into freezing. The glare did nothing but make Ironfist that much more like his carrier. So much that Wheeljack’s spark almost burst itself out of his chest.

 

* * *

 

After finally getting Ironfist to recharge, Wheeljack leant back into the large chair that used to be Magnus’s. The other one was way too small for the giant. Wheeljack rubbed his optics and let himself sink into the oversized chair. Until his peace was disturbed by his door chiming. He huffed and unlocked the door by com link, a trick he learnt from a heavily carrying Magnus.

“Hey Jackie.” Bulkhead smiled as he strode in. “I heard about what happened in the medical facility. Ratch was worried.”

“About what?” Wheeljack mumbled, almost glaring at Bulk.

“About you.” Bulk smiled, taking a seat beside Wheeljack. “You’re hiding from us all.”

Wheeljack scoffed. “I was out there today wasn’t i?”

Bulk sighed. “Yes. But barely. . . Jackie. . . We’re all worried about you. You look so tired, you won’t ask for help-“

Wheeljack’s optics had started shining with un-fallen tears.

“Jackie. We’re here for you buddy.” Bulk softly spoke, when Wheeljack looked away. “Look, leave Ironfist with someone for an afternoon and come and lob with me. we used to do that all the time.”

“I can’t leave Ironfist.” Wheeljack mumbled.

“Why not? He can stay in the day-care at the medical facility. Why can’t he stay with someone he knows?” Bulkhead frowned. “It’s not that anyone’s gonna harm him. He’s too adorable.”

“That isn’t why.” Wheeljack shook his helm, glancing back at Ironfist’s bedroom door.

“Then tell us why? Don’t leave us out anymore.” Bulkhead pressed softly.

 “He’s the only bit of Magnus left.” Wheeljack mumbled, finally letting a tear fall. “You should’ve heard him earlier. He sounded almost exactly like him. Even the glare he gave me.”

“Jackie.” Bulkhead sighed, slumping his shoulders.

 “Don’t bother Bulk.” Wheeljack growled. “I already get it off everyone. Magnus is gone and he’s not coming back! But no one knows! I can look after Ironfist in the long run but what if he starts asking me about the carrier that was never there! What am I going to tell him? That he vanished and we never saw him again?! I’d rather know the truth than have to lie in front of my own sparkling!”

Bulk didn’t know what to say. So he sighed and looked at the floor. He wanted to comfort hs best friend but Wheeljack refused all help given. Wheeljack’s hands shook as he held them, palm up in front of him, before turning them into fists.

“Si-re?”

A tiny squeak from Ironfist’s door alerted Wheeljack to the fact that he hadn’t realised how loud he was. He smiled as Ironfist watched him from the doorway.

“What’s up scraplet?” Wheeljack smiled. It soon dropped when Ironfist kicked at the floor. “Ironfist?”

Ironfist sniffed and waddled over to the large chair, holding his arms up. Wheeljack reached down and pulled Ironfist up to curl against him, his blanket grasped tight in a small fist.

“Bad dream again?”

Ironfist nodded and curled in further.

“Sire will stop them getting to you. Don’t you worry.” Wheeljack cooed softly, making Bulkhead smile.

“But si!” Ironfist whined.

“We’ll go and see him tomorrow.” Wheeljack smiled, wrapping Ironfist in the blanket. “Get back to recharge. Today tired you out.”

As if on cue, Ironfist yawned and snuggled against the calming spark of his sire. Wheeljack kissed the top of Ironfist’s helm softly.

“Jackie.” Bulk called. “None of us think that you’re not capable of being a sire. But everyone deserves a break every now and then.”

Wheelack smirked. “I’ll think about it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's baby sparkling time! Ironfist meets his clone!

“Wheeljack?!” Ratchet exclaimed when the white mech trudged into his office in the medical facility. “What are you doing here?”

“I uh it’s my appointment time.” Wheeljack smiled nervously.

“Right.” Ratchet lifted an optical ridge.  “Where’s Ironfist?”

“With Prowl and Jazz.” Wheelack replied, sitting down in the seat opposite Ratchet.

 Ratchet put the datapad down and fully turned to Wheeljack. “Are you alright Wheeljack?”

Wheeljack kept his gaze on the floor. “I don’t know how much I can cope.”

“It’s stressful for any single creator.” Ratchet smiled in comfort. “It’s why we have the sparkling facilities.”

Wheeljack shook his helm. “It’s not me . . . it’s Ironfist. . . I think he saw something before Magnus was taken.”

Ratchet’s frown vanished instantly. “What do you mean?”

“He’s having bad dreams. Vaguely mentioning Magnus when I asked him about it.” Wheelack explained. “It’s why I’m so tired all the time. I’m up with him most nights because of it. I don’t know exactly what to do to stop them.”

Ratchet hummed. “He could have. He’s young enough to still remember something about his first few moments. But he wasn’t in the same room as Magnus at the time”

Wheeljack frowned. “He wasn’t?”

Ratchet pulled another datapad and searched through it for a brief minute. “There. Ironfist was in the intensive care briefly because his spark fluctuated? Aid never told me that.”

“Nor me!” Wheeljack roared. “You’d have thought they’d tell the sire!”

“Wheeljack, calm.” Ratchet warned. “It must’ve just been the stress of emergence. A lot of sparklings suffer from a brief stutter in their spark.”

“Then . . .” Wheeljack trailed off, forgetting where he was going with it.

“I would personally ask Rung about the nightmares.” Ratchet advised. “He may be able to figure a way of calming him in the nights at least.”

Wheeljack nodded. “I’ll hunt Rung down sometime this orn.”

:: Ratchet? ::

“Yes Aid?” Ratchet replied quickly to First Aid over the intercom.

:: Uh . . . Optimus has managed to calm the sparkling down ::

“Why is he- I’ll be down in a klik.” Ratchet sighed before turning back to Wheeljack. “Do you want to see how this clone of your son is this morning? While I throw a wrench at Optimus.”

Wheeljack smirked. “Can I film it?”

“If you must.” Ratchet agreed. “I just hope he has a good reason to be back here.”

 

Wheeljack and Ratchet stood watching in awe at Optimus getting along with the wary sparkling, sitting on the floor so he was level with the tiny frame. The little one held one of Optimus’s fingers in his grasp, moving and bending it in wonder. Optimus glanced at the medics and sire through the window briefly. First Aid turned on the intercom once Optimus started talking to the sparkling.

“Didn’t we say it’s alright?” Optimus smiled softly. “We can’t hurt you.”

The sparkling looked up at Optimus with bright optics, but not smiling. She looked back down to his hand, playing with it a bit more.

“He’s looking better than yesterday.” Ratchet noted. “But the drip isn’t in anymore.”

First Aid shrugged. “It wasn’t in when Optimus volunteered to calm him.”

“Are you hungry?” Optimus asked, breaking the conversation.

The sparkling nodded meekly, letting go of Optimus’s hand and holding her arm out.

Optimus frowned softly, leaning down to pick something off the floor beside him. “Can you hold out your other arm as well?”

The sparkling stared at Optimus for a klik before slowly holding out his other arm. Optimus lifted a small energon cube, pressing it into his hands, and holding it with the sparkling. The sparkling’s optics brightened and he almost smiled. Optimus helped him hold the cube steady as the sparkling drunk from it slowly. Ratchet and Wheeljack both smiled, glad that the sparkling was warming to them all.

“He still won’t let Knock Out near him.” Aid added.

“If he was with Decepticons then I’m sure we can understand that.” Ratchet argued.

“Someone was very hungry.” Optimus mused.

The sparkling nodded meekly again, taking his hands away from the cube. “Th-dank ou”

Optimus blinked in shock before regaining his composure. “You’re welcome.”

Ratchet and First Aid just stared with mouths open in surprise. Until the door closed, with Wheeljack missing. Ratchet followed Wheeljack out to see the mech pacing the corridor outside, shaking his helm and gripping his helm fins with both hands.

“It’s a femme. She’s a femme Ratchet!” Wheeljack panicked.

“Yes.” Ratchet stressed, lifting his hands to forcefully stop Wheeljack pacing.

But wheeljack stopped, facing Ratchet with a tear falling down his cheek.  “That means he-she isn’t a clone!” then his face formed one of realisation. “Si. Sister. Ironfist knew! He recognised her!”

“If Ironfist recognised her then . . .” Ratchet stopped, also figuring it out. “Magnus was carrying twins.”

“How didn’t he know?!” Wheeljack yelled. “Surely a scan or something would’ve come up?!”

“Not necessarily with twins. They can be late formers and split fully during the last cycle.” Ratchet explained. “Magnus only came for the needed scans. There’s a chance that because he didn’t have one in the last cycle, he wouldn’t have known.”

Wheeljack rubbed his facial plates with his hands, having a small breakdown.

“Wheeljack.” Ratchet sternly called to snap the Wrecker back to reality. “You now have to see her. She is scared and needs her sire. But if you need us for anything. We’re here. . . Wheeljack?”

“Give me a klik.” Wheeljack mumbled behind his hands, lifting them from his optics. “Could they be spark twins?”

“It’s possible.” Ratchet frowned.

“What if Ironfist’s nightmares. . . Are what she was going through?” Wheeljack asked quietly. 

Ratchet didn’t want to answer, instead looked away. Wheeljack slid past Ratchet into the sparkling’s room. The sparkling and Optimus both looked to Wheeljack cautiously sitting down on the other side of the sparkling. The wary look from his own sparkling make his spark hurt.

“Hey there.” Wheeljack spoke softly, almost smiling as the sparkling’s optics brightened to the brightest they’d seen them. “Recognise me eh?”

The sparkling nodded confidently and pointed to Wheeljack. “Sir”

Wheeljack smiled widely. “That’s me alright.”

Optimus smiled. “I told you you’d be safe, didn’t I?”

She nodded, the corners of her mouth almost curling up in a smile. A smile that screamed Magnus. And Wheeljack had never been happier to see one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uploading this so long after the last one. I've been busy with assignments for the end of university and now I've finished, I should be able to update a bit more

“She will have to stay here a day or two longer.” Ratchet explained to Wheeljack as the sparkling slept in the room behind them.

“Why?” Wheeljack frowned. “I just want to get her home. She’s scared here.”

“I know. But she’s still getting her fluid level back to normal so we’ll have to keep her here until they’re safe enough.” Ratchet carried on. “In the meantime, Rung has suggested to spend every minute with her.”

“I was hoping to bring Ironfist in.” Wheeljack mumbled.

“That’s better actually. She’ll have a more familiar spark close to her.” Ratchet nodded.

“JAZZ!”

A loud clatter of plating rang from around the corner from Wheeljack and Ratchet, with Prowl yelping just before it. The pair turned the corner to find both Prowl and Jazz in a heap on the floor. Until Prowl forcefully shoved Jazz off of him and stood, shaking his doorwings. Jazz stood and hid slightly behind his mate.

“I apologise for my mate’s IDIOCY.” Prowl sighed.

Wheeljack and Ratchet shrugged before Wheeljack asked them, “Why are you here? Nothing’s wrong with Ironfist?”

Jazz hid further behind Prowl, who just rolled his optics and faced Wheeljack. “No. Ironfist is fine. He started calling for you so we both thought it would be better to bring him back to you. Only for him to vanish as soon as we get here. We’re sorry.”

Wheeljack chuckled. “He does that every time he’s here. He shows up usually.”

“Didn’t think he could run that fast.” Jazz mumbled.

“He runs like a sprinter when he puts his mind to it and there’s no dirt around.” Wheeljack smirked.

: _: Is Ironfist allowed in with the sparkling?_ ::

Ratchet laughed softly. “I think we may want to watch this.”

He dragged the trio to the window for the observation room, watching Optimus pick Ironfist up and place him opposite the sparkling that had just woken up. She rubbed the sleep away from her optics and yawned. Jumping when she finally noticed there was someone new in front of her. They both tilted their helms in the same way, taking in the ‘mirrored image’ of each other. Wheeljack watched with a bitten lip, nervous at the reaction of the pair.

“What if they don’t like each other?” Wheeljack worried, biting on a knuckle.

Ratchet frowned. “Twins aren’t known for turning on each other. But these two have been separated since emergence.”

“Let’s hope they recognise each other.” Prowl mumbled, taking Jazz’s hand in his.

The newest sparkling’s helm shot up, optics wide. Vents stalled as Ironfist reached out and prodded the sparkling’s shoulder. The sparkling prodded Ironfist’s shoulder back. It went on for a klik or two before Ironfist threw himself at her, his arms holding her close to him. Her response was to curl into his frame, hugging him back and pressing their chassis together.

Wheeljack finally opened his vents in relief. “Thank primus.”

Ironfist leant back and pressed his own hand to his chassis. “Sire call me Fist.”

The new sparkling blinked, slowly registering the name. “Fish?”

“Fist. Fis-t” Ironfist helped.

“Fis . . . t?” she managed to say. “m . . e. . . Mal.”

“Mal?” Ironfist said easily.

“Mal?” Wheeljack tested himself, frowning. “We had decided to call Ironfist, if he was a femme, Solus.”

“They were with the Deceptions.” Jazz reminded. “If she and Magnus were separated. Then she was left to the Decepticons.”

Wheeljack winced. “I really don’t wanna think about where she’s been the past year.”

“Who gave you the name Mal little one?” Optimus asked, catching everyone’s attention.

“Car.” Mal replied.

“Your carrier?” Optimus said, to which Mal nodded in response. “It’s a cute name to give you.”

“Whe car?” Mal suddenly asked.

Optimus opened his mouth to answer, but found he couldn’t lie to her. But couldn’t hurt her anymore from the sudden realisation she’d just had.

“He’ll be back.” Optimus smiled through his denta.

“But where is he?” Ironfist started asking.

Optimus glanced helplessly up at Wheeljack. “He’s resting. He had gotten hurt by some really nasty mechas and doesn’t want either of you to worry about him. But he’ll be back and perfectly fine.”

“You pwomise?” Ironfist squeaked, holding onto his sister’s arm tightly as they both stared up at Optimus.

He couldn’t say no.

“I promise”

 

 

Optimus sat outside the room, his helm in his hands. He was relieved of his sparkling sitting duty when the pair nodded off into recharge. He felt terrible for lying to them. He couldn’t believe his own words. From the stories told by his team, Magnus wasn’t coming back. His hands shook around his helm. A hand on his shoulder threw him from his thoughts.

“Thank you.” Wheeljack smiled, taking a seat opposite him.

“I lied to your sparklings.” Optimus mumbled. “How could I lie to such innocent things?”

“The truth would’ve broken them.” Wheeljack replied, a sad smile on his face. “Especially Mal.”

Optimus sighed. “What would you have said?”

“The same.” Wheeljack smirked. “I can’t tell them Magnus isn’t coming home. I can hardly tell myself.”

“You think he’s out there somewhere?” Optimus frowned.

Wheeljack sighed. “I don’t know. I just have this image of the day I finally let go. I give up and he strolls in like he was never captured. Oh how I wish that to be true for the twins. I’ll cope. I’m used to losing comrades.”

“Not one you bonded to though.” Optimus argued.

“No. That one’s different.” Wheeljack nodded, soon leaning forward in his seat. “Do you think that Magnus is still alive?”

Optimus stared at Wheeljack for a moment before shrugging lightly. “I don’t know. From what everyone has said and how long Magnus has been missing, then there’s evidence to say he’s gone. . . But Mal the way she asked me where he was. . . I doubt she would’ve asked if he was gone.”

Wheeljack hummed. “That’s what I thought.”

“I do not think that the Decepticons would’ve treated a sparkling with such care.” Optimus added, frowning in thought. “If Magnus was allowed to have her with him. Then that would explain how she was found just malnourished.”

“Everything to do with her just says that Magnus is alive. But if he got her out, then where is he? He wouldn’t just leave her on her own.” Wheeljack ranted. “He almost wouldn’t let the medics see Ironfist when he emerged. Just wanted to keep the scamp on his chassis and not let go.”

Optimus smiled at the thought. “I can see him doing that. I just wish I was there to witness.”

Wheeljack frowned playfully. “No. No you wouldn’t if you were there. My hand was braced for two weeks after he broke it and my audial burst from his shouting.”

“It’s emergence. It’s not supposed to be easy.” Optimus smirked.

“Speaking from experience?” Wheelack cocked an optical ridge, making the ex-Prime blush. “I’m joking with ya. Though you and the Doc will probably find out soon enough. You’re great with Ironfist and Mal, you’d be a great creator.”

Optimus blinked in surprise. “Thank you Wheeljack. I’ve always been fond of sparklings. Even before I was a Prime.”

“I guessed.” Wheeljack chuckled before standing. “I’d better check on my pair. I just came to see where you disappeared to. Ratchet worried when you walked out.”

“I’ll be fine. Thank you.” Optimus smiled as Wheeljack left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long... Work has been driving me up the wall with how busy it is

Wheeljack sat on the edge of the berth Mal had taken up in the medical bay, with some distance between the two as the sparkling slept soundlessly. He couldn’t even hear her vents. He wanted to reach out and hug her close while she slept, to remind her she was safe in his arms. But every time he went to touch her, her face scrunched up and she whimpered. She seemed alright with him next to her though and stayed by her side. Ironfist had gone to have his leg struts checked and his regular check up to make sure he was growing alright. Wheeljack didn’t think there’d be anything wrong with Ironfist, he was much too paranoid about everything that he would rather stay away from it.

Wheeljack almost fell off the berth when he heard the door knock and Optimus meekly stand in the doorway.

“May I speak with you Wheeljack?” Optimus asked nervously, fiddling with his hands in a un-Primelike way.

“Uh. . . yeah? Take a seat.” Wheeljack frowned, but sat up as Optimus shut the door and took a seat beside him. “What’s up? Not like you to come to me for anything.”

“It’s . . . It’s about sparklings.” Optimus mumbled, not fully looking at Wheeljack.

“Again. Why me?” Wheeljack shrugged. “Jazz and Prowl are creators. Ratchet’s handled enough sparklings-“

“It’s because Magnus and I share a similar frame type and you know first-hand of what his carrying cycle was like.” Optimus explained. “I think I may be carrying but I want to be sure before talking to Ratchet.”

Wheeljack raised an optic ridge. “Ask away. As long as you go and see Ratchet. He’ll be thrilled.”

Optimus smiled softly. “You think so?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “He loves all the scraplets around here. I bet from helping these guys along he’d want one to call his own.”

Optimus’s smile fell and he looked down at the floor. “That’s the problem.”

Wheeljack frowned in surprise. “He’s not Ratchet’s?”

Optimus opened his mouth but had to reset his vocaliser a few times. “I’m unsure. What did Magnus feel when he first found out? Or first had the suspicion?”

Wheeljack hummed. “I’m not sure when he had the suspicion. But he did ask about increased fuel intake and feeling a bit weird around his hip area to Ratchet when he did go for a scan.”

Optimus bit the corner of his mouth. “I’ve been feeling that since I woke. Did Magnus purge at all?”

Wheeljack sighed. “Yes. Quite frequently. Most of the time I had to force him to fuel afterwards. But that came halfway through the first orn, towards the second. . . You’ve already had that huh?”

Optimus nodded. “I . . . I don’t know if it’s my body just reacting to something bad or I’m carrying. . . If I am in my second orn, then he’s definitely not Ratchet’s and I can’t tell him that.”

“Optimus.” Wheeljack smiled sadly. “He’d figure it out once the dates don’t add up.”

Optimus looked away, towards Mal, still sleeping silently beside Wheeljack.  Calming Mal down had been the decider for Optimus in regards to having sparklings now that the war was over. He wanted the one thing that Primus would never allow him to have. And yet, thinking about the possibility of him carrying now, scared him.

“Optimus.” Wheeljack called, dragging Optimus out of his own head. “Even if he isn’t Ratchet’s, Ratchet would love the kid to death. He loves you and wouldn’t change it. When Magnus and Predaking pulled you out of Vector Sigma, I swear he cried with joy. That smile could split his face in two. A sparkling sired by another wouldn’t deter him.”

“And how do you know that?” Optimus frowned sceptically.

“Because a bondmate wouldn’t do that.” Wheeljack smiled. “Now get your aft to Ratchet.”

Optimus still stared at Wheeljack, unsure.  Until Ratchet entered with a grumpy Ironfist in his arms. Optimus quickly looked away from Ratchet, shifting in his seat awkwardly. Wheeljack smiled slightly and took his son from Ratchet, who continued to pout against his sire’s chest. He glared at Ratchet out of the corner of his optics, squinting slightly.

“What have you done to him?” Wheeljack chuckled.

“I’m not sure. I had him walk to see how his legs were and he refused to talk to me since.” Ratchet frowned.

Wheeljack chuckled, letting Ironfist slide off to sit beside his still recharging sister. “Then you need to disinfect your office. This one won’t walk unless the floor is spotless. I swear he has a radar for it.”

As if understanding what Wheeljack was saying, Ironfist turned to Wheeljack and glared harshly at him. All while Mal looked between everyone with bleary optics. Wheeljack smirked and patted both sparklings on the helm. Ironfist squirmed and pushed him away, pouting, while Mal flinched slightly but let Wheeljack run his thumb up the crest on her helm.

“She’s warming to you nicely.” Ratchet mumbled.

“We’ll get there won’t we?” Wheeljack hummed to the tired sparkling. “Have you been able to scan her to see if she’s alright?”

“Briefly.” Ratchet explained. “She’s deathly afraid of needles and the machines so we only got a basic scan done. But she’s as healthy as can be now. Once she wakes up more, you can take her home.”

“Mal come home!” Ironfist cheered, wrapping his arms around Mal.

“Hom?” Mal copied, staring up at Wheeljack.

“Yes. You’re coming home with us.” Wheeljack smiled. “Besides, we need to give these two some space.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit Optimus and Ratchet central before the good stuff starts . . . The next chapter will be a while, I need to to be good for you lovely lot
> 
> Oh
> 
> Nadolig Llawen Pawb!! (Merry Christmas Everyone)

“WHAT?!”

Optimus shuffled in his seat. He knew this would happen. This is it. This is the end.

“That’s impossible. How can you?”

“I don’t know myself Ratchet.” Optimus stressed, panicking.

“You were in a coma.” Ratchet mumbled weakly, staring down at the medical berth. “It- He didn’t register in the various scans we did. For you to say that you’re now in your second orn of carrying?! Not even Primus could grant that miracle.”

“Then scan me Ratchet!” Optimus pleaded. “Tell me my frame is wrong!”

Ratchet blinked at Optimus sitting in front of him. “Get on the medical berth and I’ll do a scan.”

Optimus reached out for Ratchet’s hand, gripping it tightly in both of his. “I’m scared Ratchet. What if I’m right and he isn’t ours? Rather some twisted joke of Primus? I don’t want to lose you now that we have something to live for.”

“Just lay back on the medical berth.” Ratchet blankly replied, pulling his hand away.

Optimus did as he was told, looking at the wall away from Ratchet as he was scanned. He wished he was never given back by Primus. He felt the prickle of the scan go away and he rested a hand over his abdomen. He knew he wouldn’t feel anything, but a tickling underneath his plates comforted him. He turned his gaze to his flat frame, a sad smile growling on his face. He imagined what he would look like with a slight swell of the growing sparkling, and how Magnus must’ve looked carrying his twins. The sparklings he had encountered were too adorable to resist, thinking his own would be just like that. Too adorable to say no to. He’d be spoilt rotten.

Optimus jumped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand over his. Ratchet brushed a thumb over Optimus’s knuckles, sighing.

“I’m sorry. It just shocked me to think that Primus would give you such a gift.” Ratchet smiled, finally looking at Optimus.

“A gift for both of us.” Optimus smiled in return.

“He won’t be mine.” Ratchet shook his helm.

“Biologically speaking he won’t.” Optimus smirked. “But in his spark he’d know that you’re his sire.”

Ratchet smiled wider. “Do you want to see him?”

Optimus frowned. “You can do that?”

“You were right. You are at the start of your second orn. So we can just about get a small image of their frames.” Ratchet explained, turning a monitor towards Optimus.

Optimus sat up as Ratchet moved the monitor towards him. His hands shook as he reached out to the screen. There he is. All curled up and snug in Optimus's gestation chamber. There wasn't much of a protoform there but he could see him. His sparkling. He moved his hand to his abdomen again, not fully believing he was there. But there he was.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked after the Prime was silent for so long. "What are you thinking?"

Optimus had to process the words in his helm. "I'm not sure. While I feel that it is impossible for this to happen. Yet. . . he's right there."

Ratchet smiled, moving his hand to Optimus's helm. "He'll be as adorable as Orion was."

Optimus's optics widened and he felt the energon rush to his cheeks. 

"We'll deal with everything step by step." Ratchet reassured. "There are enough carriers to help with keeping comfortable and relaxed, if I'm busy with medical supplies. Everyone loves you to lend a helping hand at the first sign of trouble. I'm just concerned about my shifts here."

Optimus smiled. "I'm sure Knock Out and First Aid don't mind taking on extra shifts because you have a sparkling to take care of. Prowl allows it for Wheeljack and Jazz." 

Ratchet huffed. "Jazz doesn't give him a choice. He's often gone into Prowl's office and dumped Bluestreak in his lap because Jazz has been called on patrol and they couldn't find a sparkling-sitter in time."

Optimus chuckled. "I promise I won't do that to you."

"Our sparkling is not setting foot in this place unless he's been injured." Ratchet warned. 

:: RED ALERT PATIENT INBOUND. CHIEF MEDICAL OFFICER REQUIRED IN INTENSIVE CARE RESUS ROOM ::

"Ratchet?" Optimus frowned.

"Sorry Optimus. It's a critical patient that's on the brink of death. I have to go." Ratchet rushed out of the room with Optimus slowly leaving for someone to use the room. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack finally gets both sparklings home

Wheeljack finally got both sparkling back home after a few takeoffs by Ironfist due to his excitement. But at least he was using his legs more now. Mal stayed tucked into Wheeljack's chassis, mostly hidden from contact with anyone else. Ironfist instantly sprinted into his room as soon as they got home, a clatter of things falling over following his disappearance. 

"Welcome home Mal." Wheeljack smiled, having her face the living area to look around. "We should've done this when you were born." 

Mal cuddled closer to Wheeljack, quite happy to stay stuck to his chassis, listening to his systems run. 

"Tired?" Wheeljack mumbled and got a small nod in return. He smiled, "Alright then. Ironfist, find your blanket and we'll get some cartoons on."

"TOONS!" Ironfist shouted, running back in with his blanket. 

He clambered onto the sofa that Wheeljack had put Mal onto so he could get the old Vid-Screen to work. He turned back to see the pair under the blanket, with Ironfist adjusting it around Mal's shoulders. A loud knock echoed just as the cartoons started. Wheeljack went to answer the door once he figured the pair were engrossed in the screen. 

"Hey Bulk, 'Cee." Wheeljack greeted and stood to the side to let them in. 

"Hey. We come to see Ironfist. It's been a while." Bulk smiled. 

"He misses the little one too much." Arcee teased. "Sometimes I swear he thinks Ironfist's his."

Wheeljack opened his mouth and soon closed it, buying his lip. "Don't go over just yet." 

"Why?" Bulk asked, frowning.

"We found out that Magnus was actually carrying twins and had one while he was captive." Wheeljack mumbled so the twins wouldn't hear. "Her name's Mal and is extremely scared of everyone but me, Ratch and Optimus." 

"Oh poor thing." Arcee sighed. "Wait! What about Magnus?"

"Still no sign of him. Predaking found her while searching for a new nest. Brought her straight to Ratchet." Wheeljack smiled sadly. "She was just malnourished. No broken plates, no missing pieces, nothing else wrong." 

"How did Fist take it?" Bulkhead asked. 

"He knew. As soon as he saw her it clicked, before any of us figured it out. It took them both a minute when they first met but it's been like they were never separated." Wheeljack smiled. 

"BULK!" Ironfist shouted from over the arm of the sofa. 

"Hey scamp." Bulk laughed heading over and sitting in front of the sofa. "How are ya? And who's this adorable little thing?" 

Wheeljack watched on alert as Mal shuffled away, hiding in the blanket. 

"Hey. Don't be scared. I'm Uncle Bulk." Bulkhead tried calming Mal down but she wouldn't move. 

"He's fun and plays loads of games!" Ironfist animatedly joined in. "He's sire's best fwend."

Mal blinked at her brother, still wary. She glanced up at Wheeljack for comfort, catching Arcee next to him. Her optics widened further, shaking. Wheeljack was instantly scooping her into his arms and taking her into the kitchen area, away from Arcee. She was hyperventilating, shaking and whimpering into Wheeljack's neck. 

"It's alright. 'Cee isn't bad. Sure she has a temper but she's sweet and kind and I think you'll like her." Wheeljack whispered, slowly rocking Mal to calm her. 

"Cee?" Mal asked.

"That's her name. Well its Arcee really but she'll let you call her 'Cee." Wheeljack smiled. "Will you be sire's brave little femme?"

Mal stared up at Wheeljack. "Sire stay?"

"Of course I will. I'll be right here." Wheeljack comforted and headed back out to face them. 

Ironfist was explaining everything about the cartoon to Bulkhead and Acree as Wheeljack sat next to Ironfist, behind Bulkhead. Mal watched her brother go through the various figures in Bulkhead's hand. She frowned and tilted her head, pulling Bulkhead's hand towards her. She inspected his hand in confusion, turning it this way and that. Soon, looking up at Arcee's hands before turning her gaze between the two different hands, and looking at her own. 

"I've got one less finger than you." Bulkhead chuckled. 

He snuck his hand out of Mal's grip and poked her olfactory sensor. Her optics widened and tried to see what Bulkhead had done, rubbing her sensor and frowning. 

"She's adorable." Arcee giggled. 

"She is yeah." Wheeljack agreed. "I'm sorry I had to take her out." 

"Don't be. Whatever she saw, I didn't help." Arcee reassured. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She likes Bulkhead anyway."

  
"She likes Optimus as well." Wheeljack added.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Wheeljack is putting the twins to bed, Ratchet comes and delivers a blow that'll throw Wheeljack's spark

Wheeljack sat beside the sparkling berth where both his sparklings slept. He noted he needed to get another to put in the room as they grow. That can come after once Mal is settled. They had just nodded off and the habit was to stay beside them until he was sure they were asleep.

He flinched when the door knocked again. He slowly got to his feet and tip-toed out of the room, closing the door so any noise wouldn't disturb them. He answered the door to Optimus and Ratchet.

"Wheeljack, can we come in?" Ratchet asked.

"Sure?" Wheeljack frowned, wary of why they would be here at this time of night.

He moved to the side and joined them in the living area. "What's this about?"

"We'll need you at the medical centre as soon as." Ratchet blurted. "I know it's late but we need to identify a patient that was brought in earlier."

"What makes you think I'll know them?" Wheeljack frowned.

"I . . . I think it's Magnus." Ratchet said grimly.

Wheeljack's optics widened. "He's been found."

Ratchet sighed. "We can't run the tests to identify him since he's in such bad condition, we can't be sure. He could be someone else."

"If you can't tell who it is by looking at them then how am I meant to help?" Wheeljack asked, refusing to allow the hope to rise in case it wasn't Magnus.

"Your bond with Magnus can help his spark to heal despite him holding his side away. His spark is so weak, if it is Magnus, that bond is going to open or break." Ratchet explained and warned. "I'd rather have that happen in the medical centre than here."

"What about Mal?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'll look after both Mal and Ironfist while you're with Ratchet and I can comm you if either need you or I can't calm them." Optimus added.

"That's not what I mean." Wheeljack shook his helm, growling. "I'm sure Mal has the creation bond with Magnus. If it breaks with me then it'll break with her. I can deal with a broken bond but if I can't calm her then I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Ratchet started grimly before signing. "The only way is to sedate her until she calms. A creation bond snap doesn't last long, her spark will regulate itself quickly. Yours won't."

"I don't care what happens to me! I've lived through a war for Primus's sake! I've lost so many I've held close. But if either of them get hurt then I won't be able to deal with it. Mal just had another moment earlier and I didn't want to let her go after." Wheeljack ranted, worrying to the pit of his spark.

Wheeljack jumped when he felt something touch his pede. Looking down, he found Mal and Ironfist sitting on the floor, staring up at Wheeljack in concern. Wheeljack sighed and pulled the two onto his lap.

"Did I wake you?" Wheeljack asked softly

They both shook their helms but Ironfist spoke. "Mal says she hurts."

Wheeljack frowned in worry. "Where does it hurt sparklet?"

Mal rubbed her chassis, just over her spark, whimpering quietly. Wheeljack's spark dropped to the floor. Magnus,'s bond must be opening. He sat the two in the middle of his lap, facing him and leaned down to look them both in the optic. This was the first time leaving Ironfist with a friend while he had to go to the medical wing.

“I’m gonna need you to be good for Optimus for me. Can you do that?” Wheeljack asked them both.

Mal just looked nervous, looking back at Optimus before she turned back to her sire. It was Ironfist that didn’t like it. “But why?”

Wheeljack took a deep breath before continuing. “I need to go give the Wreckers a hand with something. I won’t be long. I need you to be brave and help Optimus look after Mal for me.”

“Why can’t we come?” Ironfist pouted.

“Because . . . Because this is something for grown-ups. Not Sparklings.” Wheeljack tried to explain without worrying them. “I won’t be long. Just a couple of hours.”

Ironfist glared at Wheeljack before shoving his way off his sire’s lap and sulking off to his room. Mal silent sat and watched Ironfist go. She blinked twice before turning back to Wheeljack.

“Found car?” Mall meekly asked.

“I don’t know scraplet.” Wheeljack replied honestly. “That’s why we’ve been called to find out. To get him back if it’s him.”

Mal blinked again, reaching into a small compartment in her arm. Wheeljack frowned in confusion, wondering if Ironfist had the same. Until she held a small figurine out to Wheeljack. It was a figure of a Knight of Cybertron. A gift that Wheeljack bought as a joke for Magnus, claiming that it reminded him of how unmoveable Magnus was. He never realised that the large bot had kept it without him knowing.

“Car says it has luck.” Mal said. “You have it for luck.”

Wheeljack carefully took it from Mal. “I’ll keep him safe.”

“And car?” Mal added.

“Of course.” Wheeljack smiled.

Mal sat staring up at Wheeljack, almost smiling, before getting off and searching for Ironfist, calling out her attempt of his name. Wheeljack stared down at the knight, soon closing his hand around it and squaring his shoulders.

“Let's go before I chicken out of this.” Wheeljack demanded, standing.

“The sooner we know, the sooner we can get a better treatment.” Ratchet nodded, also standing. “Will you be alright with the two?”

Optimus looked over his shoulder to the room that the sparklings had disappeared into. “I’ll tell them some stories of Magnus if that’ll keep them occupied and in berth.”

“Thank you.” Wheeljack sighed. “I’m sure Ironfist will calm down soon. Hopefully. He’s just . . . never been left with someone else that isn’t in a daycare.”

“He’ll be fine with me.” Optimus reassured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to warn you guys, the next chapter does turn a little dark and the following chapters will feature heavy violence and the aftermath of torture. I don't think I'm very good at writing violence so I have a feeling it won't get too bad but if some of you guys who read this are a bit squeamish, I will make a warning for it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash back from Wheeljack's daydream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for you all that there is a mention of abortion in this one. I'm not sure how some of you feel about that sort of thing so I'm just gonna warn you so you can skip this chapter if you feel it's too much.

_ You’re carrying Magnus _

Those words spun his spark. It kept him awake at night. It caused him stress. It frightened him. As much as he was calm about the idea of eventually carrying, it came way too soon for him to settle. He was Ultra Magnus. He was picking up the pieces left behind when Optimus sacrificed his own life to bring Cybertron back. He was planning layouts of cities, landing permissions from survivors, trading with angry Decepticons. . . Living with Wheeljack. He couldn’t leave his post. Not now, with everything still chaotic. 

_ Should you wish to terminate it, you will need to come back within the next week. _

He sat at his desk in the large, imposing office that once belonged to Optimus. Data-pads lined either side of him, unfinished plans and reports that needed signing off. But he couldn’t concentrate. The thought that he may have to put his work in front of a new life terrified him. This is what they were fighting for. Why did he feel like it wasn’t right?

The last of the officers on duty switched for the night guards, waving goodnight to Magnus on their way out. A friendly gesture that he replied numbly. what would his officers think if they found out? It wasn’t like we was going to be able to hide it for long if he kept the sparkling. 

He decided that being at home was the best way to calm his spinning spark and distract him for just one night. Wheeljack was home from a job out in the Rust Desert. A transport truck with a few civilians were on board just exploring a place to settle, when it broke down. Wheeljack was first to sign up and it had taken a few days to repair it. Wheeljack can take his mind off this. 

Unless Wheeljack was excited for the little one. 

Halfway home, Magnus sighed to himself at the thought of Wheeljack fussing over him. He was quite quiet when Magnus first announced that he wasn’t feeling right and had gone for the scan. He couldn’t deal with fuss right now. 

Oh how he didn’t need this stress. . .

Just as he entered his and Wheeljack’s shared quarters, finally, and found Wheeljack already there. He didn’t have to see him to know he was home. The trail of mess that always followed Wheeljack led from the doorway to the kitchen area. What had Wheeljack walked in to cause such a sticky mess? Magnus sighed and followed the rail of muck to the kitchen area, finding Wheeljack heating up some energon and leaning against a counter. 

“What in Primus’s name did you drag through the residency?” Magnus sighed. 

Wheeljack looked up at the giant and shrugged. “Hello. It’s nice to see you after being so long away.”

“I do not have the mentality for this.” Magnus grumbled and rubbed his temples. 

“Sparkling giving you grief?” Wheeljack frowned in concern, turning to face Magnus. “If it is then I’m sorry I . . .”

“It’s not the sparkling!” Magnus shouted, “It’s not the sparkling! It’s not work! I’m just tired alright!” 

“Are you sure Mags?” Wheeljack pushed, frowning harder. “I go away for a couple of days and you stress yourself out? Ratchet said it won’t be good for you or . . .”

“DON’T!” Magnus snapped, glaring as if he was about to murder a mech. “Everything is about this primus-damned sparkling. I have to watch this and I have watch that! I don’t know if I can take it!”

“You want to terminate it?” Wheeljack simply asked, now not looking at Magnus. 

Magnus never replied.

Wheeljack turned the heat off the energon and just stood staring into the blue liquid. “I get it.”

Magnus’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “It isn’t that I wouldn’t want a sparkling. . . In the future, once everything’s settled permanently then I would gladly have a few. But not . . . now. I’m not in the right place emotionally to be able to care for him. As much as you would be a great sire, my emotions would only compromise it all.” 

Wheeljack snorted, holding out a glass of warmed energon, which Magnus took. “I’ve seen unsuspecting carriers in the war say the exact same thing. Situations were different yeah, but not everyone recovers that quickly from it all.” 

Magnus stared down into the warm energon. “I don’t think I have the spark to terminate him. I have to make a decision this week but I can’t set my processor into a straight answer.”

Wheeljack smiled in sympathy. “We’ll think of something.” 

Magnus nodded, slumping his shoulders and taking a large gulp of the calming drink. Until something lurched in his spark chamber and he almost spat the energon out in shock. His neck vents spluttered to get rid of the liquid that suddenly rushed through them from the reaction. Wheeljack took the glass away, grabbed a rag and tried to help get rid of some of the liquid from Magnus’s shoulders, watching in concern. Magnus breathed deeply through his vents to calm himself, his spark fluttering, never seeming to calm. He did not want to call Ratchet again this week. 

Eventually his vents and spark calmed to a reasonable rhythm just after Wheeljack forced him onto a chair. That’s when he felt it. A new field, small and only a faint feeling of curiosity. Magnus processor clicked itself into gear, finally settling his stress. 

“You alright?” Wheeljack asked, kneeling in front of the large mech. 

Magnus stared down, straight into Wheeljack’s optics and taking a deep breath. “We’re fine. He just got a little jolt.”

“We? He?” Wheeljack frowned, quickly glancing down at Magnus’s abdomen and returning his gaze.

“Yes.” Magnus replied firmly, joining Wheeljack in staring down at his torso. “I felt him reach out. He put too much energy into it and startled me.” 

Wheeljack blinked and smirked, watching Magnus’s reaction as he spoke. “I guess the bitlet got excited?” 

“I think so.” Magnus nodded, placing a hand over where his gestation chamber would expand. “I can’t do it.”

“Can’t do what?” Wheeljack frowned, cautiously covering Magnus’s hand. 

“I can’t terminate him.” Magnus squeaked. A very un-Magnus-like sound coming from his throat. Wheeljack had heard it once before; after witnessing one of Magnus’s reactions to a memory-purge in recharge. “What was I thinking?! This little thing is our future!” 

“Hey.” Wheeljack smiled to reassure Magnus. “We all get stressed. We all think something horrible at times when it just gets too much. Most of the stuff I have said to you, I’ve regretted after blurting out in anger.”

“This is different. I came so close to killing an innocent life because I was stressed.” Magnus shakily argued. “What sort of carrier thinks that about their young?” 

“Some don’t have a choice.” Wheeljack shrugged, smiling. “I grew up in a place where terminations happened one in every three sparked mechs. They would rather have their child not come into the world than have it die of starvation or stuck on the streets like their creators. Yes, it’s the hardest decision but it’s one some have to make.” 

Magnus stared at Wheeljack, taking everything in slowly. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Wheeljack’s. “Thank you.” 

Wheeljack gave a silly grin in return. “Someone’s gotta be around to make sure your sparkling doesn’t end up with a rod up his aft like you.”

Magnus simply raised an optic ridge. “Our sparkling Wheeljack.” 

Wheeljack’s expression softened. “Yeah. Our little one.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack presses through the bond and finally finds an answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the huge wait for this. I had terrible writers block and then everything just started happening at once. But I hope you guys enjoy the end of this. Got it all planned out now and it's ending is sorted.

Wheeljack remembered that scene way too well. That was the day it really sunk in that the most unlikeliest of pairs were bonded and having a sparkling. The first since the war. Magnus would’ve been proud to show off the first of the new generation, especially since he was his. Well, they were his. They had made the plan to have another in the future when they were more settled and he was in school. Now, it had all happened at once. Wheeljack just hoped that Magnus was going to come home safe. 

Wheeljack snapped from his daydream, shaking his helm as they entered the medical facility. His spark was pounding hard against his spark chamber, fearing the worst. Ratchet walked too calmly to the intensive care ward, turning before he opened the doors.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” 

Wheeljack stared at the doors. “I don’t think I ever will be.”

“I can probably delay this until you’re sure-”

“No.” Wheeljack interrupted. “Mal and Ironfist need to know. . . They need to know if their carrier is coming home sooner rather than never.”

Ratchet pushed the doors open, holding them open for Wheeljack and greeting First Aid and Knock Out. First Aid was taking notes while Knock Out was busy inserting an energon drip into the bot’s wrist joint. Or what was left of it. 

The bot was mostly grey, hardly any colour to him. He was missing most of his limbs, save for one arm and half of his right leg, but his arm was completely missing his hand. He had a large puncture wound just above his spark, his torso was collapsed and crumpled, his helm mostly dented and scratched off, and missing an optic. It was a wonder how the bot survived. Ratchet had a specialised cover made for the hole in his chassis to protect his spark and had a large cable to help the spark pulse. It was still a weak pulse. Knock Out handled the wrist joint like it was made of cracked glass. One part of the joint crumbled away under his fingers.

Wheeljack just stood at the doors, staring in shock at the injuries the bot had suffered. Knock Out and First Aid left after being ushered out by Ratchet, leaving the two with the faint beeping of the spark rate monitors. 

“How did he survive all this?” Wheeljack asked as a whisper.

“I honestly couldn’t tell you.” Ratchet sighed. “I want you to push against the block Magnus put up. If this is Magnus, then his spark should react.”

Wheeljack looked to Ratchet in worry. “It won’t hurt him will it?”

“It may.” Ratchet answered honestly. “I don’t quite know fully how bonds affect the spark physically. But you’re pushing at what is effectively a physical barrier between the two of you.” 

Wheeljack nodded. “I don’t particularly want to put him in any more pain than he already is in.”

Ratchet hummed. “That is if he is Magnus.”

Wheeljack stared at the ‘remains’ of the mech. Deep in his spark, he hoped that the mech in front of him wasn’t Magnus. He hoped that Magnus was either dead to save suffering from his injuries or completely fine. He shook the dark thoughts from his helm. No mech should wish this torture on anyone. 

He sighed, squaring off his shoulders. “Let’s get this over with. How do I push against the barrier he’s put?” 

Ratchet frowned. “I am not too sure quite how it works. I’m not bonded.”

“Right. Ok. Let’s do this.” Wheeljack sighed, closing his optics and concentrating on his spark. 

He slowly felt the world around him go quiet and turned into complete darkness. It felt lonely, empty. He reached his imaginary arms out and tried to feel around the darkness, feeling nothing until he hit an invisible wall. 

_ This must be the barrier between us. Come on Magnus. _

He pushed against the wall, hoping that force may work. It held tight. He sighed and leaned against it.

_ Magnus please. Let me in. I need ya and more importantly our little sparklings need ya. Mal is scared without you. Don’t leave us without a good fight. Please. Take that stuck up title of yours literally and come back fighting.  _

He shoved all his weight into the wall, turning to throwing his shoulder at it. 

_ I’m begging you. Just give me a sign that you’re alive . . .  _

He just leaned against it, pressing his forehelm into the wall. Then he felt it warp under his weight. 

_ Magnus? _

_ :: Wheeljack :: _

_ MAGNUS! It’s gonna be alright.  _

_ :: Look after Mal and Ironfist :: _

_ Their our sparklings Mag. Of course I’m gonna look after  . . . Magnus. You’re not dying!  _

_ :: It’s not looking hopeful for me here. :: _

_ Let me in! Tell me where you are!  _

_ :: I . . . I don’t know :: _

_ Listen you’re in the medical facility. You’re safe.  _

_ :: Wheeljack . . . :: _


End file.
